Melanie's Foreigner
by ezkill
Summary: A foreigner sealed away a great darkness 500 years ago and signs show that it might return. Contains Pokemorph
1. Prologue

Melanie's Foreigner

Prologue

In the land of Astyria a shadow slowly started to creep over the land. At first the rulers of Astyria dismiss as mere superstition from the people, but they should have listen. The shadow started to take down kingdom after kingdom destroying any uprising that came in its way. Some kings gave up willingly and join the leader of the shadow.

Arceus, lord of the legendaries, was watching what was happening and saw the situation was grim. Arceus sent some of his soldier to quell this threat, but to his dismay the majority of them slowly started to become corrupted by the shadow. Lord Arceus needed help from foreign lands and sent two agents to bring help.

The two agents searched across the foreign land to search for someone that would not be corrupted by the shadow. The agents found a foreigner who was willing to fight for their land and people. The agents brought the foreigner to the land of Astyria where the situation was getting worst. The majority of the land has succumb to the shadow accept the kingdom Lystia and the island nation Ninwe.

The foreigner manages to rally the two kingdoms for massive counter attack. Lord Arceus manage to send five of greatest warriors that haven't yet been corrupted. All together they manage to drive back the shadow back to a small island were the leader of the shadow was planning his failed war. The foreigner along with the five warriors confronted the leader, but like a cage beast the leader fought with everything it had. Fearing that they wouldn't be able to defeat the shadow two of warriors sacrifice themselves to seal the shadow.

With the help of the help of the foreigner they were able to seal the shadow away but at the cost of two warriors. The lands slowly started to recuperate from the Great War. The kingdoms of Astyria and the island nation of Ninwe were indebted to the foreigner. Lord Arceus would have granted him anything for his great deeds, but to his surprise the foreigner only ask was to be sent back home for he miss his homeland and the family that he had left. Lord Arceus oblige to the request of the foreigner and sent him back home.

This happens over 500 years ago and as time pass this history slowly started to fade into legends only told to children in stories. Some people have kept the stories alive fearing that if forgotten the people would forget the great sacrifice from the warriors and the great selfless service he gave to the people of Astyria.


	2. Chapter 1

Melanie's Foreigner

Chapter 1:

"Yeah!" screamed a kid as he was running out of the temple, "time to go home and eat!"

Children were leaving the temple after a day of storytelling from Princess Melanie. It's has gotten late because many children have wanted to hear the story of the foreigner even though the have heard it thousands of times.

The sun was slowly sinking into to the horizon and many have already left to their homes to enjoy their nice dinners that were waiting for them. The only people that were left in the temple were the Head Priestess and the Princess. They were both headed towards the exit.

"Thank you my lady," said the Priestess, "thank you for coming and sharing the stories with people."

"It's was my pleasure Priestess ," said Melanie, " honestly I love to share this stories with the people no matter how many times I repeat them."

"Just the spitting images of your parents my lady," said the Priestess, "caring for their people in so many ways."

"Without its people a King is nothing," said Melanie, "that what we learn from our past."

"I am glad that we don't have to face those dark days," said the Priestess, "why do you like to keep these stories alive my lady?"

"I like what the foreigner did for our land," said Melanie.

"And what is that?" asked the Priestess.

"The foreigner willingly came from his land," said Melanie, "when he could have just avoided everything and not fought for our ancestors."

"You still believe that the stories really happen?" asked the Priestess.

"Yes I do," said Melanie, "I just somehow know that these stories are more than just stories we tell children."

"Well they do say some stories are based from real events my lady," said the Priestess.

"Maybe," said Melanie as they finally reach the exit, "oh dear I didn't know it was this late."

"Should I have one the Temple guard escort you home?" asked the Priestess.

"No," said Melanie, "I have sir Erik come by to escort me back home."

"Are you sure my lady?"asked the Priestess again.

"Sir Erik has been having late training with the other soldiers lately," said Melanie, "I told him that I would meet him half way and beside there is a beautiful full moon out."

"As you wish my lady," said the Priestess with a bow, "we hope you can come again."

"You can count on that Head Priestess," said Melanie also bowing.

With that Princess Melanie exited the temple heading towards the castle. Unknown to the Princess she was being watched and followed by a hooded figured. He was hiding in the bushes waiting for the time to strike. Unknown to both being a legendary was observing the scene from above.

This legendary is about 5'5 ft tall, pinkish fur, baby blue eyes, a long tail with an oval bulb at the end and obvious a female. At the moment she is invisible watching the scene unfold in front of her. She knew what was going to happen, but she also knew she couldn't interfere in the event.

"I wish I could do something," said the ancient.

"Maybe we can my dear Mew," can a voice behind her.

Mew turn to see a fellow ancient one floating just behind her. She was about the same height as Mew. Her skin on her back, leg and arms were a purplish color except her front which was yellow. She had pink ring like wings on her back. She too was also looking at what was happening.

"Hello Cresselia," said Mew turning visible, "it's been a long time."

"It's only been a week," said Cresselia.

"Yeah I know," said Mew scratching the back of her head, "so what was that about helping."

"Lord Arceus has summoned you," said Cresselia, "he asked me to find you."

"Do you know what he wants?" asked Mew cocking her head a little.

"I have no idea," said Cresselia, "all I know is that you're not the only one."

"Really?" asked Mew, "well what are we waiting for, let's get going."

With that both Cresselia and Mew teleported back to their own realm. Their home was a small island that is was not touched by time. The island is located in the middle of the large ocean that was protected by whirlpools. The island was mostly covered with forest except for a small section in the middle were a castle that stood tall.

"It's been a long time that I've been home," said Mew as the appeared in front of the main door.

"It's been a while since we've seen you," said a male voice behind Mew scaring her. She turns around to find herself staring at someone wearing armor. This person was wearing blue gray armor with no helmet. On the center of his chest plate there was a blue pentagon diamond set on it.

"Every time I comeback home you always scare the fur out me Dialga," said Mew, "don't you have anything better to do?"

"No," said Dialga laughing, "it gets a little boring around here so I have to have fun when I get the chance."

Just as Mew was about to say the doors started to open to reveal someone on the other side. She was wearing almost the same type of armor as Dialga except that hers was pink and set in her chest piece was a round pink pearl. She made her way towards the group.

"Brother," she said, "are you picking on Mew again?"

"Just having a little fun Palkia," said Dialga scratching the back of his head.

"Well you have to have your fun some other time," said Palkia, "Lord Arceus is waiting."

"Lead the way dear sister," said Dialga.

With that Dialga and Palkia lead the lead the way towards the throne room where Lord Arceus was waiting. Entering the great hall the group saw a majority of the legendaries have been summoned. Palkia and Dialga left Mew and Cresselia and headed towards the throne where Lord Arceus sat.

The lord of all legendaries stood at 6'3 ft tall. He was wearing a white robe with gray in running done the middle. Around Lord Arceus waist were four long rods running down the gown and they seemed to change colors slowly. His hair is a grayish white color that ran down his back. His eyes were emerald green with red pupils. Both Palkia and Dialga went to stand on lord Arceus side signaling that they were about to begin.

"My fellow legendaries thank you for coming at this short notice," said Arceus.

"We are at your command my lord," someone said.

"Yes well," said Arceus, "I don't like to interfere in your duties, but it seems there is something that has been brought to my attention."

"I wonder what happen," thought Mew, "something that can worry Lord Arceus must be really bad."

"Darkrai has been keeping vigilance in anything that has to do with the event 500 years ago," explained Arceus, "I'll let him the rest."

"Thank you my lord," said someone from the shadow.

Out from the shadow came out a figure that was almost impossible to make out. Darkrai was wearing a cloak that was the same color as the shadows almost hard to separate the shadows and the cloak. He was also wearing what looked like a red collar around his neck. In the moonlight you can see his hair was white as the moon and covering half his face. He also had bright blue eyes that were as bright as moonlight.

"Over the years I have been keeping an eye on the seals that have been keeping the shadow lock," said Darkrai, "nothing out of the ordinary until these last couple of years."

"Has the seals been broken?" asked Palkia.

"The seals are still there," answered Darkrai, "the problem is they are slipping."

"So they are getting weaker," said Dialga, "can't we just refresh the spell or whatever was use to make them stronger?"

"If it were that simple," said Darkrai, "it turns out that whatever the two warriors did it was meant to be permanent."

"So you're telling us that there is no way we can fix the seal?" asked Cresselia.

"That is correct," said Darkrai.

"Then what are we going to do?" asked a legendary, "We barely made it out war with a victory."

"The good thing about this situation is that we have time," said Lord Arceus, "if you remember last time we just everything so fast that the foreigner barley survived the encounter with the shadow."

"The foreigner barely had any time to get ready," said Darkrai, "if we are going to bring a foreigner we should do it soon my Lord."

"Mew will you once again travel to the foreign land?" asked Lord Arceus.

"It will be an honor my lord," said Mew with a small bow, "I will inform Giratina."

"She has been informed," said Lord Arceus, "she is waiting for you at the garden."

"Thank you my lord," said Mew with another bow, "I will not fail you."

"Good luck Mew," said Darkrai with a wink, "comeback safe with our foreigner."

With a blush Mew left the throne and headed toward the exit. When she got out the castle she notices a figure in the distance. As Mew got close she notices that it was Giratina admiring the flower garden. Giratina was a little taller than Mew and had a sleek body. Her skin was a grayish steel color except in front which had red and black horizontal line. She had gold bands on her wrist and ankles. She also had three gold half rings that came out of her back and covered her chest. Also coming out of her back are six shadowy streamers.

"How's it going Giratina?" asked Mew as she got closer.

"Hello Mew," said Giratina, "just enjoying the flowers I planted here a couple of years ago."

"They're beautiful Giratina," said Mew.

"I assume that Lord Arceus has already announced that we are to go to the foreign land?" asked Lord Arceus.

"Yes," said Mew, "we should be heading out."

"Right," said Giratina turning away from Mew extending her clenched fist. Giratina close her eyes and started to concentrate all her power into her clenched fist slowly her fist started to glow within minutes. Then all of a sudden she unclenched her fist unleashing all the energy creating a portal.

"Time to look for our foreigner," said Mew stepping into portal followed by Giratina.

* * *

><p>In a little small town in the state of Illinois there was a small family run store being run at the moment being by two teenagers. One of the teenagers was at cash register with her cell phone texting. She is a healthy 5'4ft 14 year old teen with shoulder length brown hair and she emerald green eyes. Right now she was busy reading a text she just received.<p>

"Ah come on," she said sounding upset, "they started early."

"What's wrong Ann?" asked someone in the back.

"Stacey just texting me saying that everyone got there early," said Ann looking upset, "they going starting the party and it's only 5 o'clock."

"And?" asked the same person.

"Come on John you know that we don't close till 8," said Ann, "by the time I get there it's going to be over."

"Then go," said John emerging from the back with a box of can food. John is a 17 year old, 5'8ft tall teenager. He also had green eyes and short brown hair and is well built since they both live at a farm.

"Come on big bro I really..." Ann started until she realized what her brother just said, "wait what?"

"Go to the party," John said stacking the can goods, "it's a slow day and I think I can handle 3 hours."

"Are you sure?" asked Ann.

"Go now before I change my mind," said John pointing at the door.

"Thanks big bro!" exclaimed Ann as she ran towards the door, "I owe you one."

"What are big brothers for," said John more to himself just as he finishes stacking.

3 1/2 hour later...

After spending three hours watching the store with the occasional customer and then spending half an hour for closing John was finally heading home. He had called Ann to see how she was doing and by the sound of the noise in the background it seemed she was. As he was heading home John pulled out an old beat up gameboy advance with his favorite game and turned it on.

The intro started with leafs with water droplets then the name of the company appeared. Gamefreak maker of his favorite game series Pokémon. It's one of the things that he couldn't outgrow when he was a kid. Once he got through the intro he check out his team he been working on for the 20th time. He always carried his starter Pokémon, Blaziken then four random Pokémon, but his favorite and number one Pokémon would always be Gardevoir.

How he wishes the world of Pokémon was real. He would travel the world with his Pokémon companion battling gym leaders and trainers on his adventures. He so focus in the game that he almost missed the bridge that crosses the river that he uses to get home. Just this morning they were doing some work, but they were no sign to warn people not to cross.

Since John didn't see any warning sign he decide it should be okay to cross. As he was crossing he went back to his game battling one of the elite he didn't notice the creaking and cracking noises. Just as he reached the center of the bridge that John heard a loud crack and then he felt himself go forward into river. John closed his eyes as he awaited the inevitable splash of cold water.

Just as John was mere inches from the river a portal open up and John fell through without him even noticing. The two legendary appeared right next to the portal ready to enter. Giratina was about to enter when she notice Mew hadn't moved.

"Mew is everything alright?" asked Giratina.

"Hmm," said Mew deep in though.

"Mew!" yelled Giratina.

"Oh yeah sorry," said Mew scratching the back of her head, "I was just thinking."

"About what?" asked Giratina.

"Lord Arceus never did say where to leave the foreigner, right?" asked Mew.

"I'm guessing you got place in mind," said Giratina.

"Maybe," said Mew with smile as she stepped into the portal closely followed by Giratina.

* * *

><p>A portal open up just above a river in Lystia and out came John falling into the river. John desperately tried to get his bearings in the swift river trying to break the water surface. Finally what seemed an eternity he broke the surface gasping the fresh clean air.<p>

"What the hell?" yelled John as he started to swim towards the river edge.

When John finally reach the he was thing who the he'll removed the construction sign. He was cold, wet and he didn't know where he got swept up plus he lost his gameboy. As he was figuring what he was going to do he heard a scream in the distance.

"No time to worry about myself," said John as he started to run towards the source of the scream.

When he finally reached he was deep inside a forest. He found himself a looking at hooded assailant that was brandishing a knife while a woman cowering near a tree. John just reacted and bum rushed the assailant to the ground knocking the knife out of his hand. The hooded assailant manages push John off him and back to his feet just as John got to his feet. The assailant tried to rush John, but he manages to dodge the attack and manage to land a blow to the assailants face. The assailant manages to get to his feet once again and just stared at John.

"This isn't over kid," said the assailant in a deep voice before he vanished into the forest.

When John made sure the assailant wasn't coming back he turns to see if the girl was okay. When he got close enough to see in the full moon light that she seemed okay since she started to stand up. When he really got good look he couldn't believe his eyes. The girl had green shoulder length hair slightly pale complexion and was wearing a white dress. What really got his attention was her eye which were red as ruby.

"There is no way," John said to himself, "you look like..."

Before he could finish he got hit in the back of the head. The last thing he saw and heard was the girl scream and run toward his falling body then he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Oh my aching head," said John finally waking up, "what the hell happen?"<p>

John looked at his surroundings he notices he was resting in a king size four poster canopy bed. When he got out of the bed he notice the room kind of looked like a pent house, but sort of has a medieval theme to it. John remembering some bit of what happen last night thought this might be some sort of thank you gift or something.

"This must have been expensive," thought John, "a ride back home would have been nice, but this is okay."

John started to explore the room a little going into some of the rooms. He notices that everything really looked like they have been plucked from the middle ages and brought here. Just as John was still doing his exploring he heard someone knocking at the door.

"Either room service or the girl I helped," thought John, "hope is the latter even if I didn't get a good look."

John went towards the big oak doors and opens them. His jaw just drop cause on the other standing there was a maid wearing a decent gown and leather shoes, but what really made his jaw drop were the maid's features. She has short pinkish hair, tufted cat like ears and she had a slender tail with a bulky pink section with three pin-like shapes at the end. Her eyes were slit like and she smile on her face.

"Morning my lord," she said, "Did you have a nice rest?"

John couldn't say anything right now because his brain just stops working. He couldn't believe what he was looking at was real. There is no way a cat girl was standing right in front of him. Then he remembered the girl from last night and he remembered how she resembled his favorite partner in his favorite game.

"No way..." was the last thing John said before John brain blew a fuse and fainted.

"Oh dear," said the servant girl rushing toward John side, "someone get Princess Melanie and the master healer quick!"


End file.
